theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lauren Bennett
} Lauren Bennett } Biographical Information Birthdate 7th September, 1955 Death 29th April, 2010 Perpetual Age 55 Created By Nature Status Deceased Occupation College Professor (Occults) Species Witch Gender Female Height 5'4" (128cm) Hair Color Black Eye Color Brown Skin Color Brown } Family Information Family Members Lorena (Maternal Ancestor) † Vivian (Maternal Ancestor) † Victoria Bennett (Maternal Ancestor) † Marie Bennett (Daughter) † Ayana Bennett (Grand-daughter) Jamia Bennett (Niece) † Erin Bennett (Niece) } Special Characteristics Abilities Eccentric Witch Abilities Special Abilities Channeling Conjuration Elemental Control Mind Control Mind Stunning Pain Infliction Precognition Spell Casting Telekinesis } Supernatural Information Significant Spells Transferring Souls Resurrecting Companions Desiccation of Vampires Channeling Ancestors Abilities Significant Kills Irrelevant Vampires } Appearances First Seen Season 3 Last Seen Season 11 Played By Jada Pinkett Smith "Witches being pulled down by vampire problems, as much as we tried to do to stay out of it." ~Lauren~ Lauren Bennett was a witch and the grandmother of Ayana Bennett whom are companions of the original congregation of immortals. She lived at 2136 Oak Street before her death. She was a Occult Arts Professor at the local university. Unfortunately in April 2010, she passed away after contracting a severe heart attack due to anxiety. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Life Before Death Lauren Bennett or "Grams" is the nickname Ayana Bennett uses for her grandmother, who turns out to be a descendant of a long line of witches. Lauren taught Ayana the importance of magic and witchcraft, and trained her how to gain control over her powers. Lauren also taught an occult class at the local university, yet warns Ayana the dangers of people discovering their secret, and asks her never to tell anyone. In 2011, Lauren had a panic attack which later was discovered as a heart attack while leaving her job. Collegues who worked with her called Ayana and told her the horrifying news of what occured. A funeral was given a week after her death, which had notable attendee's such as Eric, Camille, Ariana, Vincent, Michael, and André. Ayana promised her grandmother that she will use her internal abilities wisely as once instructed Personality Lauren was a very kind-hearted and caring woman, just like her ancestor Victoria Bennett, and like her ancestor, she makes it her duty to assist the original congregation of immortals when needed. She was fiercely loyal and protective individual who has strong morals and values. She is able to tell that some vampires are good and trustworthy, such as Eric. Lauren trusted him enough to invite him into her home. Ayana and Lauren had a very close bond and seemed to love Ayana like her own daughter. Season 3 With two hours of searching and no results have been discovered, Jamia informs Ayana that she should insist summoning her grandmother Lauren to see if their is another answer that she was given by Camille. As Ayana agrees with her advice, she begins to ignite in a seance in order to connect into to spirit world and contact her grandmother Lauren. As lights begin to flicker on and off constantly, Lauren appears before Ayana and Jamia as she awaits the question they needed to be ask. Filled with joy of seeing her grandmother, Ayana asks Lauren if there is a way of destroying an ancient vampire without the result of also killing a witch in the process. Lauren replies back that their is a balance tom everything and that every action has a consequence that one must pay in order for that task to be completed successfully. As Jamia sadly looks down in deep thought, Ayana begins to look as astounded but also thanks and appreciate the help from her grandmother. As Lauren's spirit isenergrates, Ayana questions Jamia on what she should do to help her friends, but for the moment, no responses are given. Season 5 Given the news from Eric how within the spirit realm, Lorena is consistently aiding the Imperial Coven on numerous of method in order end the continuous subsistance of The Old Ones; Ayana and Jamia implicate to one another how they will have no required choice but to initiate an internal and undesirable appointment within the remnants of the spirit realm in order to obtain the accurate information on why Lorena continues to assist obtructed immortals that she despises with a passion, in order to relinquish an assemblage that is consisted with the oldest vampires in the world. Ayana implicates that in order for the Imperial Coven to have a destructive armament that can temporarily eradicate an Old One and currently in their possession, it had to be designed and forged by the only witch that contains the knowledge of severely weakening all of the original vampires. Aware of the current disposition, Jamia acknowledges Ayana's configurations without any doubts and implies that knowing Lorena can no longer become a physical entity within a human's constitution, she informs immortals of a different breed (hybrids) upon reality to initiate a contention against The Old Ones, that she failed to achieve while on earth. Confirming that Jamia is precisely correct on the obliged statement, Ayana implicates that in order to retrieve the answers they seek in order to instruct Eric on his adversaries upcoming plans, they will have to seek the given proclamation from her grandmother Lauren, which Ayana encourages them to positively conjure a seance that will transpire the two to enter the spirit realm in order to assist in a private conversation with Ayan's grandmother. As the illumination of lights begin to oscillate consistently, Ayana and Jamia intacts both of their hands together and begins to repetively announce the required spell to enhance their bodies within the realm of spirits. As they both are indited into the realm of the contingous, Ayana calls upon the appearance of her grandmother Lauren Bennett, which intensively appears before Jamia's frontier postion, which Lauren implicates that it's nice to see Ayana and precisely Jamia once again, in which Jamia implies that it woud've been an honor to learn from such a monumental individual like herself. Gracious of the moment that she is intrigued to spend with her grandmother, Ayana questions the capability of how the original witch tends to orchestrate the appliances of contacting other supernaturals within their world, which Lauren implicates to both of her relatives that based on how eccentric power of being the first witch that developed the entire mainstrem of witchcraft, she is able to contrive any necessary motive that can give her an external connect from the realm of reality. Jamia acknowledges the informative assumptions given and implicates that it is impossible for a particular witch to return, whom is currently designated in the spirit realm, which is considered the mystical environment with an extrodinary percentage of deceased witches, which Ayana and Lauren concedes with. Questioning the real reason why Lorena is obessed with having a coven of hybrids carry out the consummation of a task that she failed to complete while among others on earth, Ayana exemplicates to her grandmother that it's considered unworthy of a historical figure, especially established as the first witch whom would rather depend on a different species to fulfill her commands, which Lauren informs to Jamia and Ayana that if each member of The Old Ones are obliberated and defeated at the hands of the Imperial Coven, then the supernatural civilization will collapse, which the world will face the wrath of the allegorical return of Lorena. Implicating that they are determined to terminate the incoming expediant from the coven of hybrids, Jamia implies to Lauren that until Eric and siblings are in a devastating contention with the Imperial Coven, she will need to occupy the spirit and the qualifications of Lorena in order for them to acclaim time until the destruction of Reed and his companions are obliberated from the supernatural society, which Lauren acknowledges their intrusive allegation and exemplicates to them that as the day passed by, she knew her family lineage would never surrender to the intrusive acclimaties of the species of vampires, which Ayana implicates her reasoning of being accurate upon many circumstances, which she is unable to define within the given moment. Sensing their time of urgency has expired, Jamia informs Lauren that it has been worth obtaining the information that is needed to cease the Imperial Coven and Lorena's indecisive conspiracy, which Lauren is pleased to accomodate her siblings with the direct information that is considered necessitated in a time of formidable plagues that is affecting their city. As they reclude from the realm, Ayana and Jamia dissipates with a mere acknowledgement given by their deceased siblingm which is percieved as a loving remark. Returning to their world, Ayana informs Jamia that they have precised details on what they have to do, which Jamia complies with an abundance of truth and contentment. Season 11 Gratified among jubilated transactions that has to be required and manipulation in order to remove the veil from the Other Side which would result in the horrendous and systematic proclaimation that any witch has endured among centuries; Ayana begins to numerate her substantial abilities as she has obtain the internal vexations of Expression in order to deliberate terminal and diabolical mutilations which becomes accumulating as Lauren Bennett becomes manifested within the existing reclaimation in order to inform her grand-daughter severe terminations; which Lauren begins to implicate that nefarious and atrocious limitations are considered neglected among traditional and jubilated estimations in order to deliberate formulative contributions within the abundance of adoration and liberative transgressions in order to sustain the internal replications that has been contained among deliberate and orchestrational preliminaries as the impending and upcoming neglections have ensured the entire benevolence of mutilated and deprivated qualifications have determine the vexations of determinants that has become engraved within the proportionate supplementation whom could fulminate the deprived exclusion of adoration that are required to be retributed when the specific interim is accurate among substatial limitations since the conclusional osculation has become destined to illiberate constitutional measurements since the origins of immortal accumulations as she begins to conclude that irrigational contributions have ensured the predominative and tribulative exclusions in order to deprive an entire abundance of recommendations. Acquisitioned upon determinate replications, Ayana begins to explicate that conditional limitations have began to conclude the predominative and vindicative exclusion whom has become the obligated and necessitated qualification in order to supplement confidential legitimacies whom has been concluded among zealous trials and tribulations since the origins of supernatural eradications in order to complicate the external matriculations that became adored from numerous of vexational preliminaries whom would begin to acknowledge the beginning of systematic and deprivated terminations within the existing boundaries of life in order to determinate partial and recommended vindications of stimulative interims that would begin to accumulate substantial manifestations that has been fortified of limited numeralities in order to complicate requisitioned and magnificent limitations that substantial women of nature could obtain and configure among fulminating interims of captivated translations as she begins to conclude that nefarious proportions could mutilate replications of adoration and sophisticated justifications. Fortunate among indestructible provocations coruscating within the entire municiple of detrimental ascendancies that has been occurring essentially among the residential establishments towards numerous of celestial inhabitants that are exerting among the atrocious enumeration of the classificated congregations of assailants whom are currently acknowledging the prevailence of intentional proximities whom has become prominent and advocated with perrenial advantages, which will expeditiously antagonize the patience of the original coven whom are becoming distressed with exasperation. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. This ability is similar to the vampiric ability of mind compulsion; however, the witch variant does not require eye-contact and can be achieved through touch. *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens Category:Supernatural